


Worry... For what?

by orphan_account



Category: Lost
Genre: I really love this pairing, It's so gay and I love it, M/M, Sayid and Sawyer was the real deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sayid/Sawyer. If Sawyer was worried about Sayid staying behind, because Sayid needs someone who cares about him. Jin and Bernard both have their wives, poor Sayid has no one.





	Worry... For what?

Rifle aloft, Sayid's gaze was trained on something in the distance, beyond the clear blue sea. There was no fear on his mind. No, he had lost his fear long ago. All that remained now was a sort of suicidal lack of care at all. He thought about whether they were really all dead, whether they had died the moment the plane had crashed. If they were dead, it wouldn't matter what happened today. It wouldn't matter that Jin had only been given a pistol, while Sayid and Bernard held rifles. Nothing that had happened since coming to the island would have happened. 

If that was the case, Sayid would be a man redeemed. 

But it wasn't the case, so he wasn't. Almost on instinct, he frowned. He was prone to frowning now. His brow was drawn so often, face pinched and made darker by the same sun that hung over Fiji during the day, that he appeared twenty years older. Then again, he'd always looked older. He recalled a time when he had had to protect his older brother. 

That was a long time ago, in Iraq. He tried not to think of his home country. His definition of Iraq always included Nadia in some shape or form. 

The rifle landed in the sand, and Sayid glanced around. The whole beach, except for himself, Jin and Bernard, were to go to a radio tower to try and triangulate a woman's sat-phone so that the whole beach could get home. Sayid was leading the mission to mislead and kill some Others. 

People were still packing for the journey to the radio tower: their tents, food, children…   
Desperately. They knew they were running out of time. Karl Martin had forewarned them that the Others would arrive at nighttime, which barely gave the others a head start but would last long enough. 

He picked up his rifle to inspect it, and looked from it to the sea yet again. Sighing. He tried to focus on the simple soft crash of waves against sand, a distraction from the guilt he still felt inside for dragging the two married men among with him on this suicide mission. His only reassurance was that Jin and Bernard were both good shots as well as good men, who would do anything to protect their wives. 

Then a shout made him turn quickly round, but something about the familiarity in the voice enabled him to keep his rifle down. 

It was Sawyer. All unkempt wavy blond hair held back by some semblance of a half-do, dimples in grisly cheeks that hadn't been shaved in three months, wide and startling blues, a swaying gait that he so often demonstrated. All too cocky and laid-back. "So, we's about to get ourselves rescued?" he was saying, close enough now that he needn't have yelled. 

Sayid nodded, his eyes trained on the sea again. "I hope so," he said hoarsely. 

Sawyer came closer still, till he stood quite beside Sayid, looking out at the sea with arms crossed non-chalantly. "You, Jin and Bernie stayin' here?" 

"That is the plan." 

Sawyer didn't look at Sayid, and he didn't have to for Sayid to understand what he was going to say next. "Shoot one of those bastards dead for me."   
He peered at the other man, as if to make sure he had heard. 

Sayid nodded, meeting Sawyer's gaze head-on. "I will try."   
And he meant it. His hatred for the Others wasn't the only reason he wanted to have them killed. He also knew how much Sawyer hated them too; they had admittedly grown to respect each other as equals during their time on the island. In fact, Sayid would even venture to say they were a bold sort of friends.   
"I will try my best." 

"Good," said Sawyer, a finality in his voice. "Wish I could stay here and shoot some assholes up with you, Mr. Miyagi, and Dentist Brown, but I gotta-" 

"Is there something you want, Sawyer?" asked Sayid, cutting the other man off. He knew exactly why he wanted to get to the radio tower, and it was to save his own ass. But why, then, would he have come over to talk to Sayid? 

Sawyer's face remained impassive, but his voice wavered when he spoke, surprising Sayid. "So, uh, there's a chance you boys could get hurt?" 

Sayid shrugged half-heartedly. He wasn't going to deny the danger. "It is very possible," he said slowly. Then, searching Sawyer's gaze, he felt the need to ask, "Why?" 

"What, a guy can't ask about the safety of his guy-friends?"

"Are you worried, Sawyer?"

Sawyer shrugged, suddenly defensive. "Hell, I don't know. Why would I be? Only thing I'm worried about is number one." 

"So then why are you here?" 

"Pardon?"

"Why are you here," repeated Sayid, "Speaking to me as if we are friends? Confiding in me your fears, as if I'd want to hear them."   
He turned back to the sea. The waves were calmer now, not so much slapping as lapping. 

Sawyer lifted a hand to squeeze uselessly at his ponytail. "I dunno. I ain't got nobody else to talk to. And y'know, guns can only last a man so long before he runs outta bullets."

Sayid found himself smiling, a half-smile of endearment. "We will most likely be fine. I have stocked us well. We have enough ammo and supplies for a couple of hours, at least."

Sawyer sighed. "Fine, just promise me something else." 

"And what is that?"

"Keep yourself alive."  
Sawyer's gaze was suddenly hard. 

"Why should I do that?" asked Sayid, teasing now. 

Sawyer's hand was on Sayid's shoulder then, and his pulse sped up inevitably. Still, he wasn't expecting the feel of lips on his own, soft and hard, cool and warm, but overwhelming all the same. He stiffened, then relaxed, and his hand flexed around his rifle before he dropped it into the sand to wrap his arm around Sawyer's back. When he let go, Sawyer was looking at him through half-lidded but sparkling blue eyes. 

"So we can continue this later." he said simply, and then he walked away.


End file.
